Anger and the Artist
by Chickedy-pea
Summary: Leah is back in La Push after six years and three years of not phasing. But when she gets back she quickly realises that not everything is like it seems, with first crushes and vampires. Fill summary inside
1. Planes and CAT boots

**Anger and the Artist**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Twilight I only own the plot for this story and Kim's family and Erin. **

**A/N I thought this would be up earlier than this but life once again got in the way. This is Leah and Caleb's story. But a few things to mention:**

**For those that have not read my other stories**** Caleb is the older brother of Kim and features in my story Unignorable love a Kim and Jared story. Now I hope as I have wrote it so it is **_**not necessary to read**_** that but do if you want. **

**For those who have read**** my other stories, there are no spoilers for how Erin and Embry's story and Jake and Nessie even though there are similarities. They did not get together like how I wrote in the incredibly cheesy Kiss and run. And I have had to slightly alter Unignorable love. Not so much it needs rereading. Just that Kim's family is returning to La Push after ten years away. They moved when Kim was seven and Caleb 10. It's explained here. **

**For all**** this is T rated for the moment but since they are all older it might change to an M but I have not decided yet. I might just write a one shot separately. But I'm not sure please tell me what you think. Also this will be slightly different from my other stories I hope you will all enjoy it. **

**Sorry for the long A/N this will not be a normal thing. **

_Full summary_

_Leah is back in La Push after six years away, she hasn't phased for three years but now after her boyfriend breaks up with her and her mom refuses to come out to see her. She's back thinking she'll just see her mom and Seth. Get over her boyfriend and then go back to her new life. But fate has other ideas in the form of Caleb Bell a young artist who breaks her control over phasing. And a bunch of red eyed blood thirsty vampires intent on causing havoc in La Push and Forks. And the another little twist just to add to Leah's problems. _

**Planes and CAT boots**

**Leah's P.O.V**

It's worse when I'm on my own. For so long I have lived with everyone in my head I miss it. I hate it but I miss it. Silence is painful. I miss them; I miss laughter, real laughter not the laughter of the small ignorant idiots who find everything that each other say funny even when it isn't. But I can't go back. I should send a plane ticket to mom like I did last time and all the times before. Not this...

"Your boarding pass please" I hand it over not letting it go easily making the overly perky woman pull till I released. "Thank you I take it back after she checks it over and walk towards the plane the slight breeze making my hair blow in my face. It was too my shoulders now it always got in the way always sticking to my lip gloss. Why had I ever had it long, why didn't I just cut it?

I don't like planes, being cooped up stuck next to someone who falls asleep and drools on your shoulder. Mom knows this and Seth could just come out to see me too it's not like Jacob or

"Sam!" my heart beats tenderly, it didn't rip me in two anymore "Sam don't run down the aisle like that" I went to his and Emily's wedding unfortunately I wasn't there for the birth of his kids. Now that hurt, the sounds of a child's squeal and giggle. I close my eyes blocking out the sound and sight of a happy mother and child. And that was why I'm on a plane home being hit by a CAT boot from someone's bag, not because I missed the fresh green of the forest or the guys but my mom. I needed my mom.

I thought I had it all. I stopped phasing three years ago completely , I met the man of my dreams not my imprint but nearly perfect, Dan. blonde and blue eyed a little too thin and at first to pale too much like a sucker but he was kind and ready to settle down. He was the one who finally let me stop phasing. He wanted kids. At first I freaked out but when I stopped phasing everything started again. I thought it was possible but this last year we had tried and nothing happened. I freaked but nothing was wrong with either of us and...Well let's just say that's why Dan wasn't perfect in the end. The apartment still smelled like him. Damn wolf genes.

"Excuse me I'd like to leave the plane at some point"

"Yeah and you'll leave through the window if you don't stop bugging me" I snap in defense I hadn't even realized we had landed. Add a glare and problem sorted; well she shouldn't have hit me with her shoe. I gather my stuff and brace myself. The air was damp and cool and fresh. It felt so good to be out of the city, the air always fume filled. But it was the furthest place I could get without being too far for me to get home quick. And it was more that I didn't want to be around forest, as no forest meant a place to phase easily. Turns out local parks at night are just as good. Entering the small air port I look and sniff around for my family but hardly have a chance before I'm bombarded.

"LEAH" I wince as my name is boomed at me.

"Hey" I say under the pile of arms and bodies. Who was this glad to see me? Finally I shrug free of everyone and look to see who _everyone_ was. Seth was smiling at me goofily. I smile back it was so good to see him again I missed him. Christmas wasn't enough. Then there was Embry, Paul and Colin.

"Hey" They say back.

"Mom says she's really sorry she couldn't be here but Charlie needed her help last minute with something" I nod.

"Got your stuff" Someone says running up to us and I notice it was Brady. I smile at him as I grab my stuff from him.

"Thanks" I say and quickly head for the door. The sooner I was out of the air port the better. The air was cold and damp as we arrive at the car park. I spot Seth's knackered old truck instantly and head quickly over there. Even if the cold didn't affect me the rain sure did. I wasn't use to it like I use to be. I do take the time to breathe in deeply savoring the clean fresh smell. Hoping to rid my brain of the scent of my apartment. Dan leaving me didn't hurt as much as Sam had. But then maybe it was that knowing I could imprint anytime meant I didn't give myself to him completely. No that wasn't it, maybe I had just used up all my bitterness and anger when Sam left me. It wasn't imprinting, I didn't fear it and I didn't wish for it anymore like I once had. Now why was I thinking of imprinting? And why was that pang to imprint there again? There was no way I would imprint in La Push no one had moved there since Jared's imprint Kim had moved back seven years ago. I shake my head as I dump my suit case in the truck before turning and waiting for the guys to arrive. But like the guys they were they were looking at the diner across the road.

"Leah you hungry?" Seth asks hopefully while giving me puppy dog eyes. I was in fact starving but I couldn't let them know that.

"Jesus still ran by your stomachs hey? Yeah sure I could eat something"

We took over the diner all over us cramped around a small sticky table tucking greedily into burgers, chips and onion rings plus all the sauces you could think of. It's now the guys finally have the guts to ask all the questions that they've wanted to the moment I arrived.

"So" Embry starts off "three years?"

"Yeah three years" I nod taking another bite of my burger.

"What's it like?" empty boring quiet brilliant. Only two could I say.

"Well it's great and quiet!"

"It must be you're mellower" Paul adds.

"Really?" I ask I knew I wasn't bitter but I still had a temper. Dan hadn't liked that but then I didn't like him putting his feet on the table.

"Yeah it's quite freaky actually" I laugh at that.

"Yeah well none of you have pissed me off yet" I wish I had a camera their faces were brilliant I knew most of them had expected me to blow up at the last remark but I was too at ease.

"So what about you guys. How are you all?"

"Well Erin and I have settled into our new house well, Jared and Kim are doing ok as well they just moved in to theirs three weeks ago. Erin told me to say hi by the way and to come over" Embry had a dreamy expression on his face at the mention of Erin. I smile.

"Sure tell her I'd love too it will be nice to see her after all this time"

"Leah it is weird" Seth says slowly looking at me like I had a second head.

"What?"

"You're just so calm, so relaxed it's well yeah freaky"

"I told someone who bugged me I'd throw them through the plane window today!" I say suddenly feeling the need to defend myself.

"Yeah but before you might have actually done it"

"I-" I cut off as the door opens and a huge shadow falls across the table. I look up and up to see Jacob. He was smiling and I don't think, I stand and rush over to him. Its then I notice the girl next to him. Long copper hair, brown eyes inhuman beauty. Renesmee.

"Jake! Nessie!"

"Hey" Jake says and grabs me in a hug. We had left on good terms, he was a good friend being in his pack had helped me so much. I hoped I helped as well in a little during that dark time. Looking at Nessie I feel the urge to smooth my hair. She was perfect but not exactly like I thought she would turn out. With aunts like hers I thought she would be a lot more girly. But instead she was dressed in a baggy blue top and ripped jeans and a long black hoody. She was the only blood sucker I could talk to normally and actually liked. The Cullen's I could bare but I was still bitter on Jake's behalf and all others red or golden eyed were a no no. So I hadn't changed that much. And I only like Nessie because of what I saw through Jake's eyes and that she made him happy.

"Hi" Nessie greets me smiling shyly.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Welcoming you home, we wanted to get here earlier but unfortunately the bunny broke down"

"The bunny?" I ask confused. Nessie's cheeks turn a very pale pink.

"Erm my car, when I was younger I wanted a car like Jake's rabbit and on my sixteenth birthday we started to build my own and well it just become it's nick name" I nod not fazed by the sixteen I knew I hadn't been gone that long.

"So why now have you decided to grace us with your presence?" Jake asks once he was settled and had ordered four more burgers.

"Erm" Now what to say? I didn't want to go telling the world about Dan and me. "Mom wouldn't come out to me this time"

"Uh huh I'll get it out of you later, so tell me what you been doing all this time" I take another bite of burger before I start to tell them the very boring details of my job.

**Caleb's P.O.V**

The one thing if I had to pick anything about La Push that I hated would be the rain when you had to walk the mile and a half to your car. But today I would have to run since I was going to be late to Kim's. The paint was heavy in the bag and I was afraid it was going to break through the plastic or the thin straps were going to break through my fingers. I swap hands as I step in a puddle. Great just great. The only thing I liked about the rain was that I could tell people that it was the inspiration for my latest work. When in fact it was more my own personal little rain cloud. Something felt missing in my life and I had no idea what it was and an even more annoying thing that had happened lately was that I felt like something big was about to happen. I don't know what but it was driving me mad. The constant nagging that something was coming.

"How long has it been?"

"About six years"

"Whoa" The deep voices sounded familiar as I come closer to the corner I quicken my pace suddenly and weirdly very interested in the conversation. I peer around the corner to see Embry and Paul talking to each other leaning again the wall. I only knew these guys because of the amount of time they had spent at our house and food they had eaten at the restaurant. They were big friends with Kim, Jared and my brother Kellan. I move back around the corner and lean against the wall the same way and listen.

"Yeah wonder how they got her to come back? Think they told her the truth?" Embry asks.

"I dunno but I'm glad, I hated it when she was here but when she went I missed her, at the end she wasn't so bad and we need her right now"

"Yeah I think getting away from Sam helped her a lot" Sam? Her? That could only… She was back. Leah was back! I feel my lips curl in a smile and my mood lift. Leah was back. It was a secret I had never told anyone about. But my first and longest lasting crush was on Leah Clearwater. We were in the same year until we moved states when I was 10. But ever since pre-school when she hit me on the head with a plastic hammer I had had a soft spot for her. When I heard she went out with Sam it still hurt even though I wasn't there. She had never really noticed me but then I had spent most of my time in the art room even at that young age. And then when I finally moved back and sorted out the family business I hadn't seen her well only at a glance but she never saw me. Then it was her turn to move away. When I came back it was to here Leah and Sam weren't together and that Leah turned bitter and angry. But she was still beautiful and I still watched her. Jesus I sound like some stalker, I'm acting like a stalker listening to a conversation about her when I should be heading over to Kim's. Skye and Pixie where probably already there. I push off the wall and step forward and straight into someone. The paint in the bag swings forward and I hear the dull thud as the tin bangs into their leg then the low huskily whispered curse. I knew that voice. I look up and feel my mouth drop open. She was even more beautiful than before. When I had returned a few years ago her hair had been short but now it was long. Brushing past her shoulders falling in straight silk locks. Her hazel eyes were wide as she looks at me. Did she recognized me?

"Sorry" I blurt out "Sorry, sorry sorry" I couldn't seem to stop apologizing.

"Caleb Bell?" She whispers seeming not to believe it was me.

"Erm yeah Leah" I say amazed she knew who I was.

"What the hell are you doing?" I wince at the snap of her words. She had started to shake slightly.

"Erm sorry I was just about to turn the corner I didn't see you-"

"No I mean what the hell are you doing back in La Push aren't you suppose to be some big wig layer in New York?"

"No I never went to New York I'm a-"

"Never went!" She nearly screams at me green sparks glowing in her eyes.

"No I-" But I never finished my sentence before she turns and sprints away from me her long legs carrying her quickly. I watch her till she darts into the woods. Whoa. What the hell had just happened there? Deep laughter shakes me out of my thoughts and I turn my head to see Embry and Paul laughing at me.

"What?" I snap.

"Not you" Embry manages "Oh I got to tell Jared this" Embry says before turning and walking away no doubt to tell Jared but what? I could ask him tonight.

"Paul?" I ask.

"Not my place to say" Then he like Embry walked away. Leaving me confused as hell.

**Leah P.O.V**

This couldn't have happened. I went to buy some goddamn tooth paste as I remembered I forgot mine and I end up bumping into Caleb Bell! My first crush before Sam and end up _imprinting _on him! My head was whirling every single emotion you could ever feel, anger, fear, happiness swirled and bubbled inside me begging for release. I could feel my body shaking, losing control to the magic that swam in my blood, even as I shouted at him. Watching his chocolate brown eyes widen in shock. He was taller than me and I was freakily tall and it felt weird to look up to someone after all the years looking down at Dan. He never went to New York. Why did that make me mad as hell? His hair falls into his eyes and he shakes his head slightly to move it out of the way but the hair remains in place. I have the urge to brush it away, to see if it feels as silky as it looks.

"Never went!" I shout instead to keep my mind off thinking how unsettled I felt.

"No I-" I couldn't listen to anymore. I couldn't stand here looking at my imprint. My future, my life had just been turned upside down. I run off feeling my body shaking and I make my way to the safety of the woods. Had I really felt like I wanted to imprint ever? Why? I was bound to this person now and forever in La Push. It felt too good to be home and surrounded by the guys again. But I ran away from all this, I needed to live my own life and I couldn't do it here where everything reminded me of the freedom I had when I was a wolf. I hated it, sharing thoughts and the danger of killing vampires; sure it was thrilling but who that was sane found that fun? And the control the alpha had over you! I didn't want that but I still missed the speed, the strength, the connection you had with nature. I feel the old out of control need to phase take over my body in a surge of heat. Then in explosion of clothes and fur I was four footed again. I feel myself calm slightly. Voices invade my head.

"_Leah?"_ Seth

"_What the hell?"_ Kellan one of the new wolves from the last major battle and Kim's older brother and shit Caleb's younger brother.

"_Caleb what about Caleb?"_ I hear Kellan ask distantly. I shake my head like I had first done when I heard the voices. But like then they remained.

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Shit" _I hear Seth and Kellan shout in surprise when I can't help but relive the last few minutes. I imprinted on Caleb Bell. I had been devastated even at 10 when he moved away and when his family moved back I had hoped he would be with them. Then maybe his smile could have found its way through my dark bitter heart and I would be happy again. But he hadn't. I thought he was in New York. I had given up hope he would return. I didn't know he had. If he didn't go to New York to study law, where had he gone then? I needed to know everything about him. The need to know everything was overwhelming.

"_He ended up with our grandmother; he got a job and studied art part time. He's an artist now he's doing ok, lives just on the edge of the rez"_ Kellan explains to me. I nod. Absorbing it all I smile. He always did like art. No wait a second…Anger takes the place of the bubbling happiness I had just experienced. Anger at him and of imprinting. Great just great I had imprinted on Caleb Bell an artist lay about. He was settled in La Push and scraped by on selling some paintings. He wouldn't want to leave and I would be stuck here. And he made me phase! Three years! Three years I remained two legged and without a muzzle but one look at him and bang I'm wolf girl again. The old familiar sour burn of bitterness fills my chest. I couldn't forgive this.

"_Caleb isn't a lay-"_

"_Kellan south!"_ Seth suddenly interrupts. I focus automatically and my hearts almost stops. A sickly sweet scent burns my nose. Oh hell no.

"_Blood sucker"_ Kellan growls.

"_Kellan chase it away from the rez head north, I'll meet you there, Leah cover Kellan"_ I blink feeling frozen for a second till Seth snaps again. _"Leah!"_ I start to run hoping I remembered how to kill one it would really suck if I couldn't. Actually this all sucked! I had a feeling mom had a different reason for not coming out to see me this time. Why had everything turned so complicated?

Life really did hate me.

**Caleb's P.O.V**

I listen half to the rest of my family and Embry and Erin, gush over Jared and Kim. My younger sister was going to have a baby. I was going to be an uncle. I was happy for them I hadn't seen a bond and love as strong as Jared and Kim before, and they deserved this happiness the beginning of their relationship hadn't exactly been perfect. But the rest of me was thinking of earlier with Leah. What had happened? Why did she react like she had, like she was angry at me for not going to New York? I didn't even know she knew I went to New York. But then mom did boast about it. What had I said? She looked at me like she hated me but for a second I had seen something else. Something softer before it was taken over by shock then anger. She was so angry she shook. But the bigger question was why all of a sudden did the feeling of something coming just go? I felt settled, like everything in my life had fallen into place. For the first time in years I felt like everything was going to be fine. And I was scared as hell.


	2. Tempter Temper

**I own nothing but the characters you don't know and the plot.**

**Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. **

**Temper Temper**

**Leah's P.O.V**

I can't do yet I can't leave. No not now, not when I was here already. That's life though isn't it? You finally get to a point when you're comfortable, happy and then bang! Something happens and you're right back to where you were before. I'm alone once again, craving the company of someone who loves me, of someone who doesn't look at me with pity or guilt. I'm out of control, unable to stop the hot tremors that force my body to submit to the magic that runs through my veins. And now I was joined to an art bum and stuck hunting a bunch of blood suckers. Back to the life and fate I wanted to escape. I had left the kitchen, table over turned and my mom's new teapot in pieces on the floor hours ago. It was dark and the air in the forest seemed stained by the sweet stench of leech that was giving me a headache. Not only that but my knuckles throbbed from hitting out at a tree as I refused to phase. I wasn't going to give in. I was going to leave... but I knew I couldn't. I was going around in circles. Everything holding me back, the duty I knew I had to protect La Push, and the agony I knew I would experience if I left Caleb. A small little flutter of happiness at the thought of him wanted to spread but I refuse thinking of instead how I had phased for the first time in three years! And how it was his fault. Him and his stupid hair, stupid grin stupid eyes and stupid- just stupid him! God how I hated this!

Why didn't they just call me up and say "hey Leah a band of leeches are attacking need your help" I would've of been like "yeah sure, just been dumped by boyfriend cause I can't have kids and I feel like ripping something s head off since I've imprinted on a stupid little- Whoa stop. I tell myself feeling my body shaking and my nails break the skin of my palm. I stretch my fingers out. Damn if they hadn't lied. I would have come eventually I couldn't leave them like that. Which is why I'm stuck here. Just what do I do now? Do I tear some heads of some leeches then leave and feel total agony or do I stay and try to work things out with him? He was supposedly my soul mate but... he made me phase.

"See you kids later!" a familiar deep voice called to me through the trees and look to see that I was close to the edge and Kim and Jared's new house. Caleb was stepping out into the light drizzle the porch light casting him in sharp shadows. He really was handsome. No Leah.

"Caleb when are you going to stop calling us kids?" Kim laughs. I feel an irrational stir of jealously as I look at Kim and Jared. Kim leaning against him his arm around her both their hands clutching her stomach gently almost like-

"When you pop your first one out" Caleb smiles at them "Which isn't that long so be patient kiddies, see you later, off to work on your wedding present, do mom and dad know about the wedding yet?"

"I didn't know about the wedding till tonight" Jared says smiling fondly down at Kim.

"You sure you going to have everything ready before the baby is born?"

"I don't want a fancy wedding" Kim answers her smile getting bigger "as I told Jared 6 years ago"

"Six years!" Caleb sounds like he is choking "You proposed six years ago!"

"Well if you want to get technical" Jared sounds nervous. Caleb was staring at him wide eyed and I notice with some horror his hands were shaking. A temper on top of a layabout it just gets better and better.

"Caleb" Kim says calmly "I really don't know why that shocks you, you made plenty of remarks on how we were joined by the hip and really, have you a problem with it?"

"No I just- never mind, see you later I won't mention anything to mom and Dad then at lunch tomorrow"

"Well not if they don't I'm calling them tomorrow morning"

"See you" Jared say's moving back as Caleb steps further away.

"Wait!" Kim pushes away from Jared and Caleb stops. Kim's brow was furrowed. "Caleb can I have a word with you?"

"Sure" he sounds unsure. Kim turns to Jared and motions him inside. I know I should feel rude for watching on like I was but I couldn't move. The need to learn about him was too great and I felt frozen, everyone was seeming to get and have everything I craved for.

"Tonight you looked distant" Kim starts.

"Did I?"

"Caleb" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Nothing you need to worry about, just bumped into someone"

"Uh-huh"

"Yeah and well let's just say her reaction wasn't that good. I haven't made a girl run away from me like that since second grade when I chased her with a worm" That was me, I smile with the memory before I process the rest of his sentence. So he thought he was a player as well did he? Well we'll see about that.

"Did you want her to react differently?"

"Well making people run away from you and hitting them with a can of paint isn't generally my desired idea of saying hello"

"How did you want her to react?"

"Kim" This was Jared's voice "I told you to leave it"

"Whoa a controlling husband already" Caleb jokes but with an edge to his voice his fingers twitching.

"Yeah right!" Kim huffs and turns to face Jared "I know but-"

"But nothing" Kim sighs but turns back to Caleb "See you, I've been warned, and believe me I have _him_ wrapped around my little finger" She makes sure she meets his eyes as she says it gravely. Its then I remember Jared and Kim's past and that bastard Tommy. Caleb just rolls his eyes.

"You know how I like playing older brother" Kim laughs and hugs him.

"Now get off my land" She jokes before running back to Jared and tripping, literally, into his arms. Caleb waves before setting off down the short drive. I don't think about it but suddenly I'm moving.

"You shouldn't be walking out here on your own, not at night" Caleb jumps to face me his eyes wide for a moment till he see me.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to say to you?"

"I mean it" I say not laughing though I wanted to. What I wanted to do most was find out what the hell I was doing! Well no not really what I really wanted to do was move that goddamn piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry for hitting you with a paint can" Caleb mumbles looking down at his feet his hair flopping forward, it might just be the light but I swore he was blushing. I feel an awww sweet moment before I harden.

"Not the best hello I've had" I say sarcastically and pull up alongside him.

"So what are you doing back last I heard you moved out California wasn't it?" How did he know?

"Family, how you know where I went?" I gave into my curiosity thinking that maybe he would reveal something of himself.

"Well you pretty much left as soon as I moved here permanently, people joked that La Push couldn't have any more people that new people could only come if someone moved out" I nod. "Is everything ok with your family?"

"Yes" I hiss nosey too! "Just visiting"

"Sorry" Caleb says quietly "Didn't mean to pry just being friendly but if you don't want me to then I'll just won't say anything" I just huff. Caleb lifts his head and I see his eyes were lit by amber flecks I was taken aback from both the sudden change and the beauty of them. "You don't have to walk with me, if fact if you're going to be rude you can leave me the hell alone" With that he takes a quick step forward and leaves me standing on the pavement looking at his retreating back. The scent of the leech was still fresh in my memory and panic kicks in causing me to run to catch up with him.

"I won't speak but I'll damn well protect you" I say as I reach his side.

"Protect me from what?" He says in a bored tone.

"Well yourself for one" I say hoping to lighten the mood but Caleb's head jerks in my direction his eyes now on fire.

"What?" The word was harshly snapped. Igniting me own anger even as I register the remark and reaction.

"Well you don't exactly look like you could handle yourself" I was lying, he looked like he could and I knew for a fact that he could, after I heard the way he beat the hell out of the Tommy fella. "And well your some lazy weak artist bum!" I say my frustrations of earlier coming out even as I felt myself memorize every line on his face, how his nose was strong but not perfect instead having a little bump at the top. How his eyes were deep set framed by lashes every girl envied, how they glowed in anger. His strong jaw which was now clenched tightly.

"An artist bum? What do you know?"

"I know that you didn't go to New York to be a lawyer how instead you lied to your parents and lived with your grandmother while scrounging around while you wasted time painting pretty pictures of flowers!" I was breathing hard after I shouted that at him but he stood unmoving unblinking, burning me with the intensity of the fire in his eyes. Then turning precisely, hands shaking he marches away from me. I watch him swallowed by the darkness before what I said sinks in. Then I growl loudly feeling my body lose control. I'm such an idiot I chant in my head while tree's blur past me.

"Leah" My mom calls as I enter through the back door. It was late close to 1 in the morning. I close my eyes as I close the door and make my way to her in the front room. She sat huddled up in her dressing gown on the sofa a book by her side.

"Hey" I say weakly, only wanting to curl up and go to sleep so this day could finally be over and done with.

"Come on" That's all I needed to nearly leap across the room and into her arms. I sobbed against her shoulders as she petted my hair the way she did when it all ended with Sam. "Shhhh" I clutch harder at her robe as the sobs slow and I was left just breathing raggedly hiccupping a sob now and then. I was such an idiot.

"Want to tell me what's up?" Mom asks in her soothing voice. I look up at her which never happened anymore and I'm reminded of the time I came home one day slamming doors and then burst into tears as soon as I saw mom. I was five and Caleb had just called me a smelly girl. Ughhhhh! Everything came back to him! He was the reason I was once again crying now.

"I-I I imprinted" I sniff.

"I know honey you told me"

"I did?"

"Yes you shouted it at me really; damned the lucky guy but you didn't tell me who you imprinted on"

"Caleb Bell"

"Caleb Bell! Mary's eldest! Why!" Mom smiles and hugs me tighter "What a nice young man to have as a son in law"

"He might not be your son in law" I say ducking my head.

"Oh, why?" she didn't sound annoyed or neutral instead she sounded defensive, on my account. I could always rely on her.

"I may have insulted him"

"How?" That's all it took for me to repeat all of today from start to finish focusing on Caleb, at one point I got up and paced before I finished rooted to the spot hands hanging limply by my sides.

"What do I do?"

"You take it one day at a time" Mom stands up and places a soft hand on my cheek patting gently before she turns to leave. I watch her till she stops in the door and turns back to me, "and whatever makes you happy" Her words stung in familiarity "my baby girl" then she left in the echo of my dad's words. He would say them to me whenever I was confused or frustrated. Whatever made me happy. But what if I didn't know what that was anymore?

**Caleb P.O.V**

Who did she think she was? Protecting me! Protecting me like I needed protecting and from myself, I was the last person I needed to protect myself from...No she was right- no she wasn't! I don't need protecting so I'm feeling a little uninspired and a little bored in life it only takes a holiday to get me back on track. That's what I'll do as soon as I prove misses protector she was wrong. An artist bum. She said the word art like it was dirt that didn't even deserve to be on her shoe, I've had enough of people telling me I'm an artist bum. I didn't take it from my mom when she disowned me I wasn't going to take it from her either. Though mom now supported me but that wasn't the point. Leah was never going to like art or understand my "pretty pictures of flowers". I can't believe that I thought she couldn't have changed that much. The Leah I knew was beautiful both inside and out this was an angry rude aggressive woman I barely recognised. Too be painted in red, purple and black in thick rough strokes distorted, overshadowing something delicate and beautifully clear. My hands tingle with the urge to paint something they haven't done in weeks. Recently all they have done is shake whenever I got to emotional, I think Kellan's temper was wearing off on me. I rush the extra few steps to my car and then speed home not paying attention to anything on the road. Instead imaging the canvas or maybe plaster board. I run to my studio I had set up in the garage not bothering to turn the lights on in the house only the studio. I quickly rip my shirt off not bothering to change into my painting clothes or fetch an apron and pull up a can of paint. I breathe in heavily slowing down for a second. Inhaling the comforting scent of oil, acrylic and white spirit. Then I move towards the canvas and make the first bold curve of paint, sighing with relief. Maybe everything wasn't lost.

I lose track of time and my thoughts as I paint only thinking of Leah. The angry set of her mouth and the glint of danger to her eyes, pain shimmering through the whole time. As I paint I see more to her than I saw tonight when shocked and angry. I saw the Leah that I remembered just like in my painting overshadowed and an idea came to me. It would help both of us. She seemed to have broken my artist block and maybe I could help her be happy. But first I would have some fun with her. I step back from the canvas and admire it with a critical eye. It was a clash of colours of detail and abstract. It was her. Then pushing it to the side I pick up a smaller canvas and a smaller brush and begin to paint something new.

**Leah's P.O.V**

I awoke fresh and with a clear plan of action. I was going to suck it up and apologise. He was my imprint and that meant that we were connected. It meant that I couldn't do nothing, I was drawn to him unable to be near him and not talk to him. And the part of me that had had a crush on him wanted to give it another try. Too see if that grin of his would work and help heal me. I get up dressing in simple jeans and t-shirt and head down the stairs. I was refusing to wear cut off sweats and sports bra till I really needed to.

"Hey sis" Seth was in the kitchen wolfing (pun not intended) down some cereal waiting for the eggs mom was cooking, he had just come in from patrol and looked tiered.

"Hey bro" I sit down next to him and nick his coffee.

"Hey" I smile and just cradle it in my hands.

"So when am I on patrol?" My words take him back before he smiles and relaxes.

"Tonight with Jake he wants to give you a full low down"

"I didn't get the low down last night?"

"Well no you kind of walked out before we could tell you everything, we all thought you would be heading home, Caleb or not"

"No I'm here to stay I couldn't leave you guy's hanging like that, plus I'm in the mood to rip heads off"

"Caleb's'?" Seth asks grinning.

"No anyone else's" I say smiling back.

"Talking about Caleb, how that small dude you were dating back in California taking it or haven't you told him"

"You mean Dan and he was perfectly average size wise" Seth chokes on his now new coffee "oh grow up! And no need to worry about him, were not together anymore" Something in my tone must have alerted Seth and Mom of my unhappiness.

"What did he do?" Seth growls.

"Nothing, we just decided to end it that's all" Mom comes to the table two plate piled high of eggs. Dan didn't understand my big appetite, that hadn't really changed after I stopped phasing and I had been forced to eat smaller portions while he was with me. When he wasn't McDonalds became my best friend.

"Just don't make me wait till 1 am this time" mom says before fetching her own plate.

Was this the correct address? The house wasn't small it was in fact rather large. Unlike the house in the middle of the rez the house had room to grow. There were two extensions that I could see, one was a garage state of the art looking with lots of windows and another that when I looked through the window looked to be a lounge. I knock on the bright orange door and wait. And wait, and wait. I knock again, he had to be in his car was here, unless he was walking or running but in this weather? It was pouring it down which meant I was now soaked. I knock again louder more like pounding on the door and was just about to again when it was yanked open and I stop, mouth dropping open. Caleb did run, and from the looks of it worked out. He was topless, his russet skin covered in paint, purple, red, black, white, pink well every colour under the sun. It was splashed across his chest and smudged on his hands and wrists. He even had flecks on his cheeks. His jeans were covered as well and his bare feet I notice as I drop my head in embarrassment for clearly ogling him.

"Leah?" Caleb sounded confused "How do you know where I live?"

"Seth told me" I answer still not looking up at him.

"Oh well come on in I guess" He steps back and I step in, happy to be out of the rain only to be assaulted by his scent. Paint and something musky it was amazing. "What are you here for?" Caleb asks walking to the back of the house. "Do you want anything to drink, eat?"

"Erm a coffee would be nice" I say following him. He was looking through cupboards fruitlessly "and I'm here to apologise" Caleb turns around to look at me his eyes wide even as he crosses his arms, drawing my eyes once again to his lean muscles.

"Really?" He cocks one eyebrow.

"Yes"

"What for exactly?" He was enjoying this.

"Are you really going to act like a ten year old?"

"It would seem like it yes" He smiles a quick rouge smile that sent my heart fluttering. Stupid heart.

"Well in that case" I grit my teeth "I'm sorry for calling you a bum and-"

"Artist bum" I look at him "got to get things right" He says not moved by my glare that usually sent people running

"An_ artist bum_ and yelling at you"

"Apology accepted now I'm sorry but I don' have any coffee or tea or well anything" he shrugs like having no food was no deal.

"Why's that?"

"Haven't gotten around to getting any and well things have been slow" He slows down as he says it smiling sheepishly shrugging his shoulders. "Want to go out and get some?"

"Erm sure" I say "but are you going to dress first?"

"Oh yeah! I'll just go do that, feel free to look around" Then he was gone jogging from the kitchen and up the stairs. I don't waste a second turning to the garage which I was pretty sure was his studio.

**Caleb's P.O.V**

I smile as I quickly shower. I had spent all night painting and hadn't gotten to bed. It had been a surprise to see Leah this morning, I couldn't wait till she saw the paintings. And what luck, phase two could happen, having Skye and Pixie eat me out of house and home recently had been a blessing in disguise. I know I should feel childish but- I hadn't had this much fun in years. Throwing on a pair of jeans and grey t-shirt and a pair of boots I run back down the stairs and to the studio shrugging on my jacket.

"So what do you think?" I ask over her shoulder making her jump.  
"Erm" I could tell by the look of pure distaste she hated them. The canvases were full of detailed pretty pictures of flowers, in vases, by windows, wild in meadows. They were perfectly executed but lacking passion and taste.

"They're good" I laugh.

"I know" I see a spark of annoyance. Oooo this was fun.

"Seems I was right about the flowers"

"You were I was surprised when you guessed, I didn't think I looked like a guy to paint flowers but shows what I know. Anyway ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" She turns her arm brushing against mine her scent consuming me, violets and sunshine. It takes me a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Well to work, though it's my day off, we're going to Skye's. You can meet my cousin"

"You work for your cousin"

"Yeah" I answer noting her look of distaste. I hide a smile. I was going to show her everything she thought she knew before I showed her what was real. I just hoped no one told her I actually owned half of Skye's.

**Please review**

**Thank you for reading**


	3. New boy on the Block

**A/N Sorry for the long wait for an update, but I have been really busy and still am actually but really needed to write and well suddenly got inspiration. A new character though you won't know who he is or what his motives are till later. Enjoy thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially to MintCcIceCream whose recent reviews of my stories have kicked me into gear. **

**Unknown P.O.V**

**Night Leah arrived**

They brought in re-enforcements. She stood tall and angry, her eyes crackling with green fire, she-

"She was deadly; she is just as strong as the males, maybe stronger" Sophie, or was it Jenny spoke quickly her eyes wide and red filled with nothing but animalistic devotion for my brother, or could it be Fee, it was one of the females anyway, it didn't matter they were all the same to me.

"Good I enjoy a challenge" My brother spoke, his eyes glittering in the darkness "well done Kay" Oh it was Kay; I thought she was the one that the she wolf destroyed, must have been Fee.

"Kill her" I say stepping forward, Kay darts backwards her head dipping while her eyes show a mix of fear, worship, and lust as the peers up at me, so simple, did she not hear what I said?

"Kill her?" My brother looks to me wide eyed, stepping slightly in front of Kay, but he wasn't quick enough I reached her first, she comes apart in my hands the expression in her eyes remaining the same, even as I drop her head to the ground.

"I think that answers your question" I say as I watch the match flare to life in my hands, then as it falls to the pieces of Kay at my feet in my brothers eyes. I watch the flames catch the same time his gaze hardens.

"We don't need her anyway, she failed in her job and left a comrade to be killed" He speaks to the rest of them as they just stare at the remains of their burning friend. Two down seven to go. I hope this new she wolf with green fire for eyes was as deadly as I had seen her tonight.

**Leah P.O.V**

This wasn't getting any better. I mean working in a diner is fine; I'm not being a snob and saying it isn't, but not when you have no ideas to move up in the word. He wasn't aiming for manager or even head waiter. He was happy bumming around washing dishes. Even that would have been fine if the paintings he did were interesting. They were beautifully done, delicate brush strokes and soft colours, petals that looked silky to touch...but boring. No matter what Caleb said he didn't strike me as the type to paint flowers, he looked like they would be expressive, strong, vibrant sometimes violent. Why did I have to imprint on him!

"So when do you normally work?" I ask him wanting to get rid of the tense silence that seemed to only be affecting me.

"Monday's, Tuesday's, Friday's and Sunday's, usually 9-3pm and sometimes 6-11pm"

"Well that leaves you a lot of time for art then"

"Yeah but I also like to spend time with my family, like last week I took the twins to a karate championship"

"That sounds nice" I nod turning to face Caleb, unable to look out of the window. Now I'm a werewolf- well shape shifter- so I'm used to speed and I don't drive like some old granny either, but Caleb's driving was different. I swear we were breaking every single speed limit there was. "Do you think you could slow down a bit?" Or at least look like your concentrating on the road. Caleb was slouched in his seat, one elbow resting on the window sill his hand gripping the wheel loosely the other gently gripping the bottom. Caleb just turns to face me a slow smile spreading across his face, his eyes a light with amusement.

"Do you get car sick still?"

"How did you know I used to get car sick?" I ask surprised.

"You were sick in my mom's car after Sam's 7th birthday party"

"Oh" I say feeling my cheeks heat in embarrassment. I had blocked that from my memory. Being sick then crying afterwards all in front of my first crush. Great way to make an impression, which it seems to have done so. Caleb laughs and seems to press the accelerator a little more-

"Caleb!" I snap

"Ooops I meant to press the brake" He smiles a boyish grin but let's off the gas a bit.

"Like hell you did" I grouch even as I relax and lose the fight to smile slightly at his childish antics as we slow down to just breaking the speed limits "and you're still breaking all the speed limits"

"Yeah but your step dads a police man so I think I'll be ok"

"Or it could get you in big trouble, if I told him that you were scaring me" I say smiling resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Scaring you? Miss Protector, Miss you shouldn't be out at night?" He looks to me now and I realise that we had come to stop but find I can't look away from his eyes, "I don't think I'll ever be able to scare you"

Oh but you did I want to say, you scare me badly, you take away all my self control, your eyes make my knees feel weak and my head dizzy. You scare me more than any blood sucker ever could. You also made me angrier than anyone or anything as well.

"Like what you see?" He asks his lips quirking into a smirk, his eyes glittering with laughter and arrogance, another thing I can add to his bad list, arrogance. No I wasn't supposed to be making a list, I was supposed to be making a effort to getting to know him, he was my imprint, my imprint, ok that was helping, all that was doing was making me remember the way he made me phase.

"What made you think that?" I hear myself ask. Idiot.

"Well you were staring but seems I was wrong shame" he sighs now and turns away and gets out the car, I watch him, shame? What did shame mean? Before I can move he dips his head back down, with an impish smile "cause I do".

He slammed the door and was half way to the restaurants door before I manage to get control of my heart and even think about getting out of the car that smelt like paint, fern air freshener and him. A fresh scent of soap mixed with linseed oil a strange combination that seemed to strangely work.

"Glad you decided to finally join me? Coffee, tea, waffles, pancakes, eggs?" I find Caleb sitting at a table by the window that looked out to the wood. As I look out I see Kellan his brother appear out of it, Caleb raises a hand and waves, not seeming phased at all that his brother was half naked never mind barefoot and walking out of a wood. "I really would recommend the waffles"

"I'll just have a coffee" I answer as I sit down and nod at Kellan as he spots us and waves at us both, he seemed surprised to see us together. Then I suppose after what I had said about Caleb yesterday he would be.

"You didn't strike me as one of those girls who didn't eat"

"Are you calling me fat?" I ask in outrage, as one of my hands smooth down over my stomach, it was flat, a perk of being a were wolf- no sorry shape shifter- turning into a giant wolf anyway.

"No" Caleb turns to look at me for the first time I arrived and smiles "You're anything but in fact but its breakfast time and you're not eating"

"I've already eaten"

"Really?" he looks shocked and I can't help laughing slightly "what time did you get up?"

"Earlier than you it seems" He smiles back at me; his smile was amazing I notice, he doesn't just smile with his mouth or his eyes but his whole face, his whole body really. When his smiled his shoulders relaxed and his head would tilt slightly causing his long black hair to slip forward from behind his ear. I have the stupid urge to push it back again, but just then it didn't feel stupid it felt right.

"So how long are you staying?" He asks leaning forward.

I was interrupted before I could answer as a little head popped up beside us a notebook in hand.

"What can I get you today guys" A sweet high little voice asks, I look to see a cherub cheeked girl who could be no older than eight.

"I'll have a coffee and my friend here will have one too" Caleb answers "and I'll have the usual, and this time don't skive on the bacon"

"Ok" The girl giggles "I'll get that right away" Then with that she wonders off her apron dragging slightly on the floor.

"Oh and Pixie get you mother to carry it all over" Caleb shouts over to her smiling softly at the girl. "I don't want a repeat of last time" he murmurs for only me and him to hear, his eyes now looking far away as if remembering the incident with fondness. Something cold and painful starts to spread in my chest, and I feel my hands clench, as my heart beats quickly spreading the cold quicker till the cold and pain has fully taken over. It was a mix of emotions, panic, despair, anger jealously. None of them quite as I would have liked, it was panic that he was married and had a child, despair that I would be lonely forever or break up a happy family, crush that cute little girls life, not that I could do that, but could I live without my imprint? but could I really create another me, in the form of that girl's mother? And jealously not over the fact that he had a child when it seemed I couldn't with Dan but that the child wasn't mine and his, then panic at that I was feeling all this and I had met him again only yesterday.

"Leah? Leah?" I look sharply up, Caleb coming into focus and feel myself breathe shakily outwards. "Are you ok? You suddenly went pale and are shaking" His face was concerned and I flinch as his hand covers mine before it relaxes completely under his and I feel my fingers numbly clasp his.

"Is she yours?" I needed to know now.

"Who Pixie?" Caleb's voice and face was surprised but at seeing my expression quickly sobers and he almost trips over his words he spoke then so quickly "Good God no! She's my cousin Skye's child"

"Oh" I exhale and grip his hand slightly tighter as I process the information, warmth floods my body so quickly I actually feel myself slouch forwards in relief.

"I wouldn't be flirting with you if I had a daughter and wife" Caleb says his thumb, slightly rough with calluses rubbing my hand soothingly, but it was actually sending little tingles all the way up my arm.

"You've been flirting?" I hear myself ask, it seems those tingles were affecting brain as well.

"Well what else do you call what I said at the car? But I suppose I'm out of practise" He smiles and I my stomach flips slightly in response. "Well there's no better time than the present"

"Here's your drinks and food, with nearly a whole pig worth of bacon" A woman's voice interrupts and I look up to see a beautiful looking woman holding a tray. As I look I notice that the eyes were very similar.

"Thanks Skye, Skye this is Leah, Leah this is my cousin Skye" I smile at the woman and say hi.

"I think I've waited thirteen years to finally meet you, so it's very nice to meet you"

"Skye" Caleb groans and I watch as his head falls to his one free and hand and it's then I realise I was still holding his! I try to tug my hand away feeling Skye's eyes on it but Caleb just tightens his hand and looks up to smile at me. I take a quick swig of my coffee. I could pull out if his grasp but I didn't want to hurt him and have to apologise twice in one day, well that's what I tell myself, it's not that I liked holding his hand. No it wasn't that at all, in fact I didn't like the way his thumb was still stroking still sending stupid shivers up my arm.

"Well it's nice to meet you too" I answer.

"Yeah right I bet he never mentioned you to me, but I've heard all about you, I believe you were his first crush, he asked me on valentines what a girl would like, at that time I wasn't much help I was too much of a tom boy but I think he got you, I mean you'll be able to tell me anyway but it was-"

"Skye I believe Pixie is about to pour boiling water into the lap of a gentleman over there" Caleb injects quickly his cheeks slightly darker.

"Oh God no! Pixie!" Skye swirls around her eyes zeroing in on a little Pixie who was standing note booked raised in hand about to hit a Kellan who was frozen in the act of a little mime of what seem to be a spider.

"Mom?" She questions, I stifle my laughter as Skye turns slowly round her eyes blazing.

"Caleb Bell" Her voice was low and dangerous "Don't ever use my daughter that way again"

"Mom you said it was alright to hit Kellan when he was being mean" Pixie suddenly appeared a small frown on her face.

"Yes I did, and it's fine, you can also hit Caleb for me, he was winding Mommy up" With that and a bright smile at me she leaves to get the orders of another table. I watch and then burst into laughter as Pixie whacks Caleb with her little notebook then runs to Kellan but then she stops and turns and looks straight at me.

"You're really pretty; can you please marry Caleb so I can be your bride's maid?"

"Stop proposing on my behalf you little munch-kin" Caleb growls but the warmth in his eyes only has Pixie smiling at him and answering;

"I'm a Pixie not a munch-kin"

"You're a royal pain in the-" This time Skye hits Caleb around the back of the head with her notebook. I burst into laughter again.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here"

"Oh no, I'm glad you did" I manage to say through my giggles. I felt lighter than I had in years; three years to be exact, the three that I had been with Dan. He never made me laugh, but then as I think about it I hadn't truly laughed since Sam. I sober at the thought and I see Caleb looking intently at me.

"What?" He asks.

"Huh?"

"You suddenly stopped laughing. Why?"

"I-" how did I answer? I didn't want to ruin this moment, I was enjoying myself with my imprint who had till now done nothing but piss me off.

"It's alright you don't have to answer, I'll just use this moment that you're not laughing at me to flirt with you, so did it hurt?"

"Not this one" I sigh smiling again.

"What you heard it?" Caleb frowns but the light in his eyes tells me he wasn't upset.

"I think everyone on the planet has"

"Oh, seems Pixie my eight year old cousin is doing better flirting on my behalf than me" I roll my eyes at him as I take a sip of my coffee "Well how about your beautiful, has anyone told you that? That your eyes sparkle with green fire, or that you are the best thing that I've open the door to" Someone had told me I was beautiful, and commented on my eyes, Sam had and I felt a slight ache in my chest but no one had ever told me with the same intensity in their eyes as Caleb had right now, or in the same husky tone, no one had ever made me believe them quite as much as Caleb did, and the ache was suddenly gone with his next words. "Seems someone has, Sam I suppose, well I bet he never told you this; ever since I chased you around the school ground with a worm and you punched me even as you cried you've been in my mind and heart no matter where I was or what I was doing I never forgot you, and now I see the same expression in your eyes you had back then, anger and fear, and I want nothing more than to make that expression disappear and it replaced with the same lightness and happiness I saw briefly when you laughed. As when you laugh, you truly are the most beautiful inspiring women I've ever seen."

_The most beautiful and inspiring women I've ever seen_. The words kept going around and around in my head, I could hardly concentrate on anything Jacob was trying to say to me. Breakfast after that had been a blur, but whenever I thought about it I felt my hand tingle as if he still held it.

"Leah? I'm happy you imprinted and am a little surprised you actually can think this way but can you please listen to what I'm saying!" Jake was annoyed I knew that but all I could see was Caleb's smile and eyes- "VAMPIRE!" I jump to attention, scenting the air for the direction, how close was it? "Finally I get your attention"

"Sorry" I say hanging my head "I'm here I'm concentrating so continue" I say pushing all thoughts of Caleb away, wishing I could feel some annoyance over him making me unable to concentrate.

"Continue? Did you even hear what I just said?" I growl in response and suddenly I was annoyed. Stupid imprint! Well stupid me, but I was not going to let some silly (but absolutely heart warming) words get to me and allow La Push, my home to be endangered by some blood suckers.

"As I was saying we think there is around seven of them, which isn't really a threatening number, but we've tracked them and they are a wild bunch, they don't seem to care about humans at all they are just food them, they don't even bother to try to hide the bodies or what killed them" Jake explains and I listen as I we patrol, it made sense the female we had killed yesterday was dirty and feral looking, the expression in her eyes seemed almost animalistic not at all what I was used to even the new borns seemed more well human then them. "We asked the Cullen's and they think they know what they are, seems that there are some vampires out there that don't think humans are enough fun to track and hunt, instead they hunt were wolves. They enjoy the fight it's more even. So they think they are after us, as they haven't approached them and are actually taking care not to go anywhere near them"

"So these suckers are after us?"

"Yeah?"

"Jesus so I'm not fighting for the Cullen's for once"

"No" I knew Jake rolled his eyes "Though the Cullen's think they are after us as we are the biggest challenge they have had, since we are a large pack, which could get bigger if they hang around longer and unlike were wolves we don't rely on the moon to phase. So they can have a proper fight anytime of the day"

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"Well we're not sure yet, since they haven't made many moves themselves, and those they have made have been easy to defeat"

"So you dragged me back for nothing?"

"It hasn't really been for nothing has it?" I can hear the smirk in Jakes voice and take a swipe at him as he jumps out of the way chuckling.

**Caleb's P.O.V**

Leah...Damn her I was ready with a plan but when I saw her laughing earlier, when I saw her eyes as she asked if Pixie was mine, just when I spent time with her, as I watched her I forgot. I forgot everything but that what I told her was true, I hadn't ever forgotten her and I wanted to make her happy more than anything I ever wanted before. I was still going through with my plan but I was going to make her happy, if it was the last thing I did.

**A/N a little short and not my best but the story is rolling now and I have big plans. Don't know when I will next update but I wanted to get this up.**

**Please review it will make me write quicker, I promise this time. **


	4. The Teddy Bear Picnic

**I own nothing but the characters you don't know and the plot.**

**Thanks to those who have read and reviewed I am so sorry for the late update and to ****Surreal Yume**** who I told a chapter would be up at the end of last month. Late but here. I hope you like it. **

**The Teddy Bear Picnic**

**Leah P.O.V**

Wedding planning was not my thing. And especially not now when I had recently broken up with Dan and had very mixed up feelings about Caleb.

"So I hear you imprinted on my brother" Kim suddenly says looking up from the magazine she was looking through.

"Who from?" I ask instead of answering. I hadn't really made it public only with actual pack members who I couldn't really keep it from. But girlfriends and wives I sure could keep it from.

"What?" Emily gasps nearly dropping her coffee cup.

"So it really is true? Jake wasn't lying?" Nessie joins the shock fest with wide eyes.

"What's true?" A new voice joins the party. I look to the door way to see Erin standing one hand on her hip one eye brow quirked up. Her eyes rimmed with charcoal, her nose stud glinting in the yellow light of the small kitchen. She looked the same she had years ago yet now the tightness of her eyes and the wrinkle of her brow were gone. She looked happy and carefree.

"That she imprinted on Caleb" Kim answers holding out a mug and moving to the side to let Erin sit at the kitchen table. It was small and worn, exactly as it had been three years ago. When it used to be piled with food for the pack. Yes, that's right I was sitting at the table of Emily and Sam in their kitchen of my own free choice. My bitterness and anger had started to fade after I left Sam's pack and now it was nearly all gone. Emily and I weren't best friends but we spoke. It was – nice.

"Oh yeah Embry mentioned something about it" I watch as Erin takes the cup and settles next to Kim. The relationship that Kim and Erin had always amazed me. They moved around each other the way an imprinted couple did. In perfect sync with each other they didn't just finish each other's sentences they spoke with out words. It didn't just use to amaze me; it filled with me so much jealousy that I felt like I would explode. But now I just felt a mild stir of jealously. Those two had been through a hell of a lot together to get to that stage. And now I had a similar relationship with Jake and well I had imprinted. But it was different. Jake was also my alpha and well Jake. He could see my thoughts and he had hurt like me but there seemed to be something he couldn't get. And Caleb, well we needed to get to know each other better.

"Embry needs to learn to shut his mouth" I mutter "Did Embry tell you?"

"No Jared told me and then my brother told me"

"Caleb told you? How does he know?" I suddenly ask my blood pumping in my veins how could he know? Oh my god if he knows! He will think I'm a sure thing, or he will hate me and he will think he has no choice as he doesn't want to destroy my life by saying no! Or-

"No Kellan told me" Oh yeah Kellan. Forgot about him for a second. I hide my embarrassment by taking a sip of my coffee out of my white and blue chipped mug. "Kellan also told me you too looked pretty close yesterday morning" Kim says with a smile I couldn't read.

"Did he now? I say raising an eyebrow then looking down at the magazine I had in front of me and pointing to the first dress I saw. "This one looks good"

"Really?" Erin says looking at it with disgust "That is not happening. I'm Maid of Honour and I'm putting my foot down! What has happened to you during the three years?"

I look at the dress and realise that I was pointing to one of the most god awful dresses ever created. What was the designer thinking? A pale pink poof which looked like it fitted as well as a potato sack and someone had vomited glitter on it.

"If you want to change the subject off your imprinting with Caleb then I would have pointed to something like that one" Erin's red nailed finger points to a much nicer a dress "That way it would be less obvious" She winks and me and I slap her arm. If it had been anyone else I would have been more pissed off but as it was Erin I let it go. That girl was ok. After our talk before the battle years ago we had bonded and we emailed a few times a month.

"That is actually a nice dress" Emily speaks up.

"What mine?" I ask horrified.

"No!" Emily shakes her head "The one Erin pointed too, show Kim"

Kim leans over to take the magazine one hand resting on the tiny bump of her stomach.

"I actually really like it!" She says smiling "Erin you have an eye" Erin looks over her shoulder.

"It is nice isn't it, who are your other bridesmaids going to be?"

Kim looks uncomfortable for a second before answering Erin's question. "Well we're having a small wedding on the beach and it's going to be informal. I want all of you to be bridesmaids but there are a lot of you" _I_ look around the room as see the other imprints and girlfriend and then I add on Kim's own sisters, there were indeed a lot. "So please don't take it personally" The room laughs.

"Kim don't be silly we weren't all expecting to be bride's maid!" Emily answers for the rest of the room.

"Good" Kim blushes then looks around the room "Ok well Erin is maid of honour, Emily I would like you to be one of my bride maids" Emily nods tenderness in her eyes "and well I've been told I need an odd number so I'm also going to ask Skye."

"Who told you, you needed an odd number? No wait don't tell me, Caleb right?" Erin jokes.

"Yeah" Kim laughs back.

I had perked up with the mention of Caleb's name. _The most beautiful and inspiring women I've ever seen. _Stop! I thought I had gotten over that last night. Seems I hadn't. The wedding planning continues without me for a few minutes leaving me to my own thoughts most of which were damning Caleb and his smile to hell. Until I was asked a question.

"So what happened with you and Dan, was it?" I look up at Rebecca Jakes sister.

"Huh Dan?" I shake my head mentally and remember the jerk which had broken up with me. Who I was slowly realising wasn't as good for me as I thought he had been. "Oh we broke it off, so this visit was good timing" I don't offer any more of an explanation. I had talked to my mom last night and felt a lot better about the whole situation. I didn't want to waste anymore breath on him and remember the reason we had broken up. Because that just reminded me that I was phasing again and I could kiss the idea of having a baby well away. God! What would Caleb say? How will he react when I tell him? The way he looked at Pixie yesterday showed me he wanted children of his own- what was I thinking? We were hardly what you called friends at the moment talking about kids is thinking way too much into the future.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"But at least you don't have any more complications now that you have imprinted, you know since you don't have to break up with him" Erin offers.

"Yeah I really can't deal with more complications right now" I sigh.

Someone had been in my room! I couldn't smell a scent, and I couldn't see anything missing or moved but I knew someone had been in my room because they had left a note. I pick up the thick cream paper folded neatly in three with my name neatly scribed on it. I swallow heavily before bringing it to my nose. Nothing. Not even a trace only the smell of starch and my pillow from where it had been resting. I didn't like this.

"Mom" I shout out of my door.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Seth?" If it was him I was going to kill him for scaring me like this.

"He's out, has been out all day. Why?"

"Sure he hasn't been home?" I call back ignoring her question.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing it's ok" I close my door my heart now beating faster. This could still Seth, his scent is in the house so I might not be able to smell it here. Except I have always been able too. I know when he has sneaked into my room and so I knew he was the one who had taken one sock from all my pairs. This didn't make sense. It also made me nervous. I take a deep breath, sit down and then open the letter. The paper crinkled as I did so. The elegant black script swayed briefly before my eyes before I focused and took it in. Not quite believing what I was reading.

_**If you go out in the woods today**__**  
**__**You're sure of a big surprise.**__**  
**__**If you go out in the woods today**__**  
**__**You'd better go in disguise.**__****_

_**For every bear that ever there was**__**  
**__**Will gather there for certain, because**__**  
**__**Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic.**__****_

_**Picnic time for teddy bears,  
The little teddy bears are having a lovely time today.  
Watch them, catch them unawares,  
And see them picnic on their holiday.  
See them gaily dance about.  
They love to play and shout.  
And never have any cares.  
At six o'clock their mommies and daddies  
Will take them home to bed  
Because they're tired little teddy bears.**__****_

_**If you go out in the woods today, **__**  
**__**You'd better not go alone.**__**  
**__**It's lovely out in the woods today, **__**  
**__**But safer to stay at home.**__****_

_**For every bear that ever there was**__**  
**__**Will gather there for certain, because**__**  
**__**Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic**__****_

_**Every teddy bear, that's been good**__**  
**__**Is sure of a treat today**__**  
**__**There's lots of wonderful things to eat**__**  
**__**And wonderful games to play**__****_

_**Beneath the trees, where nobody sees**__**  
**__**They'll hide and seek as long as they please**__**  
**__**Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic**__****_

_**40:26:46N, 79:56:55W 6.06pm tonight**_

I stare and reread the letter three more times. What the hell was this? I knew the coordinate it was in our side of the forest. What did this mean? Was this a prank from the pack? Or something more serious? Either way I decided it's best to find out first hand.

**Unknown P.O.V **

Interesting. The she wolf is certainly interesting. I watched her get the letter, it seemed to confuse her. But here she is now 6.06pm. Waiting and watching. She is a wolf, prepared for battle. Good. This will be entertaining. I hear the crack of branches in the distance and shake my head. Idiots, even if I did want them dead they could of at least made it slightly harder for her. Really, even a human could hear them coming. She certainly has. She is ready, muscles tensed ready for attack which she does as soon as they enter the clearing. There are two of them a female and male. Their eyes widen in surprise before animalistic pleasure of a fight consumes them. Idiots. They pounce attacking as a team, the male gets in a blow and for a second I think I have underestimated her, I had warned her not to come alone but I had a feeling she would come alone, and wanted that really, I needed to test her. The male doesn't get a second chance to strike. She throws the female at him, causing them both to fly backwards against a tree. It's over then, they have lost she has won. They don't realise that getting to their feet to attack wildly but they are in a rage now, unable to think and plan attacking as individuals not a team. It takes mere seconds for them to become chunks of dead flesh. She waits expecting more sniffing the air. Smelling and hearing nothing she phases to human and reaches for her ankle and the clothes tied to them. Instead of dressing she fetches a small box. Matches. Soon the air is filled with the sickly sweet scent of burning vampires. She passed that test with flying colours. I watch as she phases again to the wolf and runs off. I wonder if she will tell her pack or not? It will be interesting to find out. Life might not be as dull as I first thought.

**Caleb's P.O.V**

My brother sure could drink. We'd both had the same amount but whereas the world was buzzing for me Kellan was stone sober. Arsehole. I remember when I had first taken him drinking, not to a bar like this one but to a party of some friends of mine with a couple of six packs. He had been drunk as a skunk after three beers. Damn him! When did he learn to take his alcohol like this?

"You ok Caleb? You're glaring at me" Kellan laughs

"Laugh it up big boy! Just cause I'm out of shape doesn't mean you can gloat" I mumble. I also hated that Kellan had somehow grown taller than me in these last years. My younger brother was taller than me and still sober! My younger sister was about to get married and have a baby! A baby! And I the eldest was lying to a girl I had had a crush on since I was 6! Well at least I was painting now; my life wasn't so much of a disaster. I stand to use to the bathroom. Kellan suddenly stands too; I look to see that Kat his girlfriend had appeared seemed our night of brother bonding was over.

"Hey Caleb you wearing heels?" Kellan suddenly asks.

"Huh? NO!" I say looking at him as if he was stupid. "Why would I be wearing heels? I'm wearing the same boots as always"

"Shit" I hear Kellan mutter. What was wrong with him? I may have a buzz but I was not so drunk that I didn't notice Kellan seemed all of a sudden to have a problem.

"What's wrong" I put a hand on his shoulder and look into his eyes and then realise that I was looking straight at them, actually I was looking slightly down at them. Holy shit what was going on?

"Seems I've had a growth spurt. Can I still have them at my age?" I say voice shaking slightly. This was odd. Very odd. I felt myself start to shake.

"Caleb?" Leah's voice startles me out of my panic. I look to see her eyes burning widely and suddenly I'm calm.

"Leah? Are you ok?" her eyes widen and I seem to have surprised her.

"Yeah I'm fine" She answers "you? You looked you were about to go into a complete panic attack"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just grown that's all" I look to Kellan who was looking thoughtful, he catches my gaze and his expression changes.

"I'm going to say hi to Kat you ok here?"

"Yeah fine" I answer nodding then smiling and waving at Kat as she looks over.

"See ya Leah" Kellan nods then leaves for Kat's side.

"So you really ok?" I ask, "You look pretty panicked yourself."

"I'm fine I just had a weird day that's all" She looked windswept. I let my gaze wonder over her, too drunk to try and hide my gaze, actually even if I wasn't slightly drunk I wouldn't have cared. She wore jeans and a simple white t-shirt but she looked amazing, much better than the other women who had attempted to dress up for a night in the local bar. She wore no makeup but her skin glowed naturally and if she wore any makeup around her eyes I don't think I would ever be able to look away, they were just so beautiful.

"Dance with me" I hear myself say.

**Leah P.O.V**

I don't know why I went to the bar. But hearing those three words from Caleb made me understand why. His husky voice sent shivers down my spine and I nod before I could think. We walk separately to the small area where couple swayed to the music, but once we reached it I slipped into his arms so naturally I felt like I did it every day. I refused to think about earlier. The note, the vampires. I hadn't told Jake yet and wasn't sure if I was going to do so, not until I understood everything a little better. Caleb's hand slid slowly lower on my back and all thoughts fled my head. I could smell the beer on him.

"You're drunk" I say. Idiot I think even as I'm glad I distracted myself before I turned into a complete slushy idiot.

"Slightly tipsy" Caleb grins, a very boyish charming grin that makes my knees slightly weak and my stomach flip nervously. I had never felt this way with Dan and don't remember if Sam ever made me feel this way, he must have done but I don't remember when. "and I'm bloody well annoyed that I am" he grumbles frowning and shooting, who I can only guess as, Kellan a dirty look over my shoulder. I laugh.

"You have wonderful laugh" Caleb whispers into my ear. His breath tickling, I gasp.

"and I say you're a little more than tipsy" My goodness. What was he doing to me? He shakes his head his soft hair falling forward and brushing my cheek. It was a soft as it looked.

"Nope. I will definitely remember telling you that, and too prove it I will phone you and tell you tomorrow morning, when I wake up at my normal time without a hangover."

"And what is your normal time?" I ask ignoring the flutters in my stomach.

"Well that depends on what day it is. Tomorrow is Friday isn't? Then I will be up at 8.30am."

"Wow so early" I sigh/gasp since Caleb took that moment to move closer to me, decreasing the space between us to barely a millimetre.

"I forgot you're an early bird. What time are you normally up?" Well it depended on the day too but I don't want to tell him that so I give a different answer.

"6am" Only on Mondays but he doesn't need to know that slacker. But even as I think that I don't want to and can't hold on to my anger against Caleb. It felt just too nice talking and dancing. The song changes to a more fast beat one but Caleb hasn't seemed to notice yet and I don't want to pull apart.

"That sounds like hell" Caleb smiles at me before suddenly looking alert. He tilts his head slightly before turning back and gazing straight into my eyes, his happy with glowing amble flecks just like when he is angry. "I love this song" Then he pulls away, it takes everything in me to not groan but then I'm laugh as Caleb has commenced very lively and very cheesy dancing. I start to laugh as he goes from miming drowning to playing air guitar.

"Come on dance!" he smiles ignoring the looks others give him over his air drumming in which he nearly takes out a nearby woman.

"You look silly!" I answer even as I start to dance. I couldn't help it; he's my imprint I couldn't let him look like an idiot all by himself. Never mind this was more fun than I had had in ages and just what I needed after this evening.

Caleb grins as I start the crazy chicken with him, before his eyes meet mine becoming more serious the amber changing from blazing to smouldering, I gasp for the second time that night as he suddenly leans in to whisper into my ear.

"Sorry for dancing like an idiot but it was either this or I would have kissed you. And we're not ready for that, not yet anyway" His words make my stomach flip and my lips tingle. He only mentioned kissing me but I look to his full lips and fill with wanting. Dear God. He smiles at me like he know what I'm thinking before moving back and starting a dance move he calls out to me named the cowboy. I laugh even as my mind continues to reel before copying him. What had Caleb done to me?

**Unknown P.O.V**

I watch from the bar as she dances with the man she calls Caleb. I watch their eyes meet, her cheeks blush and his smile grow wider. This was going to become very entertaining indeed, it seemed I was going to have two players instead of just one. I couldn't wait.

**Leah P.O.V**

I was woken in the morning at 8.30am, not by a phone call but a text;

_**Morning early birdy, your laugh is wonderful and your dancing was amazing ;) C x**_

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**A/N So SORRY for the late update, but I have the time now and the renewed energy they only issue is work which has already be driving me mad. But the updates now will be if not regular quicker. No more months between updates. **


End file.
